


No-Okami High School, the school for Persona-users !

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: A Persona school au !, A lot of POV switch probably, AU, F/F, F/M, I hope i will not lose motivation, I'll probably had more tags as time goes on, It's gonna be long to isn't it, M/M, REFERENCES YAY, Slow Burn, Souyo and Kannao for life, What if Persona was like magic !, basically a lot of people are there, good luck me, i will try to put the max of characters here, it's an au idea i had since soooo long, like poudlard or luna nova you know, oh and don't worry there's a Happy Ending, with my OTPs of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: In a world where 35% of the population posses Persona power, where could we learn how to use them ?Then enter the prestigious No-Okami High School ! Where some brilliant (or not) students, will meet each other to form the Investigation team !





	1. Welcome to No-Okami High School, Yosuke !

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my idiocy !

Personas.

Manifestation of the heart into a power that can protect the individual. This power was a gift for only 35% of the population, it's supposed to appear on the tenth birthday of the gifted, it can appear in many forms as humanoid monsters, all different, it depends of the individual.

This Persona was also gifted elementary affinity which could be : Fire, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Nuclear, Psychokinetic, Bless/Light, Curse/Darkness and Support. Those affinity's could also be effective against each other, it's frequent that Fire beats Ice and reverse. Support is for Personas who can't fight, but who has communication and buff abilities.

Each Personas also correspond of a Tarot Arcana (scientist are still searching for an explanation), like The Fool, The Magician, The Chariot and many more.

 

***DING DONG* No-Okami High-School, No-Okami High School**

 

"Oh shoot !" Yosuke said closing is book.

It's the big day...

 

 

* * *

 

 

He took is baggage, he checked his uniform one last time, he had to be sure to make a good impression.

He stepped off the bus, he was by the gate of the school.

 

"Daaaaaamn it's MASSIVE !"

 

Indeed, it WAS enormous, a giant main building, some type of tower thingy, a gymnasium to the left ? It was like something out of a modern fairy tail...

As he passed trough the gate, he felt something inside of him, like the wind of a new beginning...

Wind... They've talked about it in the book, it was a Persona element !

He wonders what his was...

 

He knew he had a Persona, but not it's appearance, neither it's name, he never had the occasion of using it, teachers and adults were saying it was too dangerous to use just like that. It wouldn't surprised him if accidents happened, or some people were using them for crimes... A majority of people after receiving a Persona joined things like, cops, or dangerous jobs, but some people didn't care about their Persona abilities and ignore it. Yosuke couldn't get why. It's a incredible gift, only for 35% of the earth ! Why NOT use it ? Also, a number of Persona users joined, what's it called again ? Shadow Operatives. Shadows ! That's right !

Not long after Personas started getting to a lot of people, like 15% or something, strange monsters appeared that couldn't be hurt by normal means. Only Personas could hurt those things. There's a lot we don't get about Shadows, but we could say that it seek destruction above all else, and that it's draw to the feeling of despair and self-hatred. Then Shadow Operatives were created to fight them and search them. What's the name of the Shadow Operative most massive corporation again... Damn, he forgot. He's probably going to see that in lessons anyway.

He putted down his headphones and walked toward the center of the big central yard.

There was the giant blue statue of a young man accompanied by a humanoid monster with a harp on its back in the center of the yard, the boy was holding a gun against his head.

Curious, Yosuke approached, stoped next to another student who was probably reading the plate to read it too.

 

_Rest in Peace_

_Minato Arisato_

_Dead for humanity_

_He never gave up his will for a better world even during his last breath_

_His Persona Orpheus will be remembered as a_ _symbol of will power and belief_

 

"Woah..." Yosuke couldn't help but say. "Dead for humanity... That's a epic hero right here.

\- Isn't it ?"

 

Oh that's right, he wasn't alone. There was a guy with silver hair and bit taller, wearing the same uniform as Yosuke, probably a new student too. He seemed very composed, and way too cool for is own good.

 

\- "Yeah I mean... That's... Really... How should I put this...

\- Respectable ? Heroic ?

\- Heroic ! Right. His Persona looks awesome too ! But is he holding a gun against his head ? Why ?

\- It's not a gun, it's an evoker.

\- An evoker ? What's that ?

\- Before, people couldn't figure out how to summon Personas by themselves, so they used objects like-guns to summon them, evokers. They just point them against their head and shoot, and their Persona appears.

\- That's a badass way to summon a monster ! I just hope it wasn't a one time thing, pressing guns against their head is never a good idea."

 

Yosuke tried to do a joke, but kinda regretted it afterwards. It's kind of a joke about suicide... It wasn't meant to be offensive though ! But the other boy let out a snort. **THAT** was enough for a snort ? It was a pretty bad pun for Yosuke's standards...

 

\- "Yeah maybe. But I still prefer our card thing.

\- Card ? You use cards to summon ?"

The silver-haired guy was genuinely surprised.

\- "You didn't summon your Persona yet ?

\- Er..."

 

***DING DONG* The entrance ceremony will start in 30 minutes. I repeat.**

Oh. Right.

 

\- "Shall we get going ?" Said the boy. He must know this things.

\- Yeah !"

They started walking towards the main building to go to the conference probably. That was the place for entrance ceremonies right ?

"Oh and, no. I didn't summon my Persona yet...

\- Really ? That's a shame... I was lucky my parents gave me the permission to try to summon it, it worked only on the fifth try though.

\- You saw your Persona ?! What's its name ? What does it look like ?"

 

Summoning your Persona must feel great... He imagined an epic awakening scene like in an anime.

 

\- "Its name is "Izanagi" apparently, and it looks like, er... A grey samurai, a bit robot like with a giant sword, a long black coat and a headband.

\- **Wow**. It must look  _so freaking **cool**_!"

 

A  **samurai**!? Now that's some badass shit. And with a giant sword no less ? How much cool is this ?

 

"Wait... How can you know it's name ? I mean, it's not like there's a Persona dictionary." He started mimicking a book, "Soooo... Badass grey samurai..."

 

Another snort. There.  _That's_ a joke you can snort to.

 

\- "Well, when you feel the power growing on you and you summon them, it's like you know instantly, and you yell its name. It's a like a giant explosion inside of yourself, it said that the sensation you feel depends on your Persona's affinity. Personally, it felt like a giant bolt of lightning was striking my being, my Persona's affinity IS electricity so I guess it's right."

 

A grey robot samurai with a giant sword, a black coat, a headband and who can make thunder strike. That's the  _coolest **SHIT**   **EVER**_.

 

\- "You lucky bastard... I hope mine will look as cool !

\- I don't think someone can see their Persona as "uncool". They're supposed to represent yourself after all.

\- Does that mean you're a grey robot samurai with a giant sword, a black coat, a headband and lightning powers ? a.k.a the  _BEST shit ever_ ?

\- Um... Maybe ? Thanks for the compliment though.

\- Dude, if my insides looked like THAT I would feel a lot better when I look myself in the mirror every morning."

 

A snort, again. No it started to be a bit of laugh somewhere near in the end.

 

\- "Don't say that ! I'm sure your Persona looks cool.

\- How can you be sure of something like that ? I could totally see myself yelling in a epic action scene against the biggest villain of the planet :  **PILE OF SHIT !! _GO !!!_**

\- Pile of- ohmYG **OD** "

 

And then he exploded in laughter. He had his hand on his face, probably to keep himself for making more noise than he's already doing. Wait. Was he  _crying_?? Well this one wasn't bad, but there was better. But Yosuke still felt good about the fact that his joke was making someone having such a good time trying to control their outburst.

Oh. He found another one.

 

\- "Hey dude, then there's the hero's sidekick,"

 

Taking a dramatic pose, Yosuke said :

 

" **SATAN !!!"**

 

The other couldn't stop laughing. Satan. Nice Yosuke. Wait. Even better.

Taking an even more dramatic pose :

 

"And you know what's the Persona of the villain ?  **GIANT DICK !!! CRUSH THEM ALL !!!!!** "

 

Then he was dying.

He was leaning desperately against the wall, trying to get some composure back. After a minute, the boy said between two laughing outburst :

 

\- "Y-you know what's the *snort* worst ?

\- What ?

\- Historically, *snort* a corrupted C- *snort* CEO had the persona of a *deep breath* of a _**dick**_ in- in a **_CHARIOT_ _!!!_**

\- YOU'RE KIDDING.

\- **NOT EVEN !** IT'S EVEN CALLED  MARA !!!

-  _ **OH. MY. GOD.**_ "

 

And they were both laughing their lungs out. Just picture the fucking thing. A  _pile of shit_ and  _ **Satan**_ fighting  _ **a**_ _**giant**_ _**dick**_. Hilarious.

 

"Not e-even their guns thingy can save this fucking scene !

\- PLEASE **STOP** I CAN'T-"

 

The guy's gasping was starting to get  _really_  deep, Yeah he should probably stop. Jokes about ridiculous Personas must close for now before they die from suffocation.

* * *

 

After five minutes, getting air and their composure back, they both let out a sigh of relief.

 

"If I knew I would met the funniest guy of the entire school right on the first day, I would have prepared my joke notebook !

\- Come on, I'm not THAT funny ! Wait, you have a jokebook ?

\- My little cousin LOVES jokes, so I always prepare new jokes when I visit her.

\- You're not gonna say  **THOSE** to your little cousin ? I know kids are mature this days but man..."

 

A snort. Not again.

 

\- "Please, let's stop the jokes for now, I want to regain my Spirit Points for the ceremony !

\- Same. Let's go ! Oh by the way, I didn't catch your name.

\- Yu Narukami. Just call me Yu.

\- Okay. My name's Yosuke Hanamura, and just call me Yosuke, I don't rally care about formalities. Nice to meet you.

\- Nice to meet you too. I can't say the same for my throat though.

\- Sorry about that, I like to keep the atmosphere upbeat. But we should get going, I totally didn't catch the last announcement. Too busy laughing.

- Yeah let's get going."

 

And they were off to the reception hall.

Wait.

Did Yosuke made a friend on  ** _the first day_** using  _ **jokes**_ no less _?????_

 

We're gonna have fun here isn't it.

 


	2. Yu, the supposedly, perfect lifeless robot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the funny Yosuke and seen the entrance ceremony, it's time to go to their new dorms !  
> And Yu will meet somebody along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little bit of free time (like 3 hours) to write, it's probably gonna be short, but enjoy !

This first day was going way better than Yu would've ever imagined.

He met this guy, Yosuke, who was pretty sympathetic, and funny. Like really funny. Yu didn't remembered the last time he heard a sincere joke (and a good one at that) coming from a friendly comrade. It was always coming from girls trying to get his attention, and at home, jokes could be forbidden it would be the same.

Anyway, he and Yosuke assisted to the entrance ceremony, which was pretty classic. The principal said a speech, some old students said things about the school... It was surprisingly classic for a supposed "prestigious Persona High-School", but Yu thought it was to conserve their budget. Yosuke kept talking about the "ordinary factor", and asked one time what the principal's Persona could look like, as well as inserting jokes here and there for Yu's greatest pleasure. They've also exchanged phone numbers before they forget near the end, Yosuke was the one who proposed, good, Yu didn't want to be the one to do it, doing those things was awkward, even for him.

 

* * *

 

 

After the ceremony, some old students had now for job to show the dorms for the freshmans. Yu and Yosuke followed one of them to the guys dorm, and the Third-Year said :

 

"Do some of you know their Persona affinity ? If yes, go to the dorm with the color associated, and for the others, follow me !"

 

He pointed to a series of doors with each of them a different color, red, light blue, yellow, green, blue, pink, white, black and brown. Each of them also had a symbol on them, each corresponding to an element. Their were probably leading to a massive series of other doors.

 

\- "Well, this is where we part comrade." said Yosuke. "Don't worry, I will try to wait for you tomorrow, it's pretty obvious where you're going.

\- True. Well, good luck, see you tomorrow !

\- See ya !"

 

Then he was off. Yu watched him left a bit before moving to the yellow door with and thunderbolt on it, he wasn't the only one too, with the rest of some of the guys, he passed the door.

He was right. Their was a GIANT corridor of doors, he heard that the school decided to take the privilege of making "one person dorms" for each individual. How much does  **THAT** cost ? Even Yu was impressed. The school had  _that_ much budget ??

Yu just picked the first door who hasn't been previously opened by another guy, number 11 was written on the plate. Has he was about to enter, he noticed something on the floor.

 

A plushy ? No a strap. A really tiny strap with a cute rabbit on it. It seemed to be hand-made, it had many details on it, that was some impressive work. Did somebody dropped it ?

Yu started looking around.

Nobody ? Already ? Everybody must have picked a room by the time he picked up the strap.

Wait, there was somebody else still out of the rooms. A blond guy who was searching the ground, probably for something. Yu instantly made the connection. He walked toward the guy and said.

 

"Is it yours ?"

 

The guy turned around and reveal a face with a scar on the side. He instantly got up, revealing his height, he was even taller than Yu, and he's 180 cm ! And he instantly grabbed the strap out of Yu's hand almost in panic, and said :

 

\- " **YEAH !** Oh thank god it's not dirty..."

 

He looked a the strap in detail, maybe to check if it weren't any damage on it. And took a quick look at Yu, and probably realizing he wasn't alone.

 

"Whatcha looking at ? Wanna laugh ?

 

He looked really aggressive saying those words, Yu guessed he was probably made fun of because of this.

 

\- No ! Not at all ! I just thought it was impressive, it's really well-made. Did you made it ?

\- Y-Yeah ! Got a problem with that ?"

\- Like I said, no, I don't got a problem with it. It's good to have hobbies, it's really cute and really soft ! It's amazing to be capable of doing that."

 

The blond boy seemed really surprised.

 

\- "W-wait. Really ? You're not gonna make fun'of it or somethin' ?

\- No ! Why would I make fun of something like that ?

\- Er..."

 

The blond boy was really embarrassed all of a sudden. It seemed Yu was right, being made fun of because of hobbies can be really painful.

 

"Um... Sorry... It's jus' that people start calling that weird or things like that. They start calling me a freak and things like that...

\- I know how you feel, sometimes people were thinking I was a robot.

\- A robot ?

\- Yeah, like I was perfect lifeless humanoid, but I can show emotions like a normal being !

\- Right !? People start judgin' you before even knowing how you feel !

\- The majority does, hopefully not all of them do that. But it's really rough sometimes.

\- Yeah... Hey watcha' name ?

\- My name ? Yu. Yu Narukami.

\- Then you're definitely not one of those assholes Narukami-senpai !"

 

Wait. "Senpai" ?

 

\- "Senpai" ? Are you not a freshman too ?

\- Er... Well, I'm one year younger cuz apparently, my Persona's physical abilities are so high for my age that they let me enter the Persona school in advance or somethin'...

\- Really ? That's amazing ! What is your Persona ? I can already guess it has electricity abilities.

\- Yeah. Its name's "Take-Mikazuchi", and I love it ! It hits like hell, Shadows are gonna have some ass-kickin' moments with that !

\- I didn't think it was possible to go to Persona High-School directly... Oh. And what is YOUR name ?

\- I didn't tell mine ? i'm Kanji Tatsumi, jus' call me Kanji.

\- Then you can just call me by my first name too."

 

Yu showed his hand for a hand-shake, and Kanji returned it. Wow. The guy had some strength ! It's knida hard to believe that this hands are the same ones has the same who made that cute bunny strap !

 

 ***DING DONG*** **Curfew will start in one hour. I repeat,**

 

It's  _that_ late ? Well they DID came in the afternoon, and then the entrance ceremony and go to the dorms... Shoot ! Yu didn't unpacked his baggage yet !

 

"Damn ! I forgot to unpack my stuff ! Sorry need to go !

\- Me too, by the way what his your room ? Mine's 11.

\- 23 ! Good night Senpai !

\- Good night !"

 

Yu made his way into his room in high spirit. He met two friendly people today ! It really is an amazing first day !

The room was not big, but not cramped either. The bed was on the left side, the was a shower room to the right, and a window to the right of the bed, as well as a closet, shelves, drawers... It really was designed for students.

Exhausted, he fell onto his new found bed.

A new chapter of his life had opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Kanji ! As soon as I decided the guys will be separated by affinity, I knew I had to ad Kanji there !  
> It's shorter than the previous one, but like I said, I had only 3 hours to write it, it's probably full of typos, but don'y (edit : *"don't". I'm talking about typos and I do one in the same sentence. I'm a fucking genius) care. I hope you enjoyed !


	3. Yosuke's first morning with a strange classmate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that our comrade had slept his first night in the dorms, time for classes !  
> But it doesn't start as Yosuke hoped,  
> And somebody new ad themselves to the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI I just watched some Little Witch Academia I'm SO FREAKIN' READY !!! And since it's the week-end I have more time to write ! I hope it means good quality !

Second day of school !

But it doesn't start as Yosuke thought it would.

 

* * *

 

"Urrrrr..."

 

Was the first thing he said after getting out of bed. The night has been both pleasant and horrible. Why ?

The. Fucking. Neighbor.

 

It was pleasant because it's good to fall asleep knowing that you made a friend on your first day of school. And a cool one at that. And it horrible cuz, you know.

THE. FUCKING. NEIGHBOR.

This idiot was doing noise during HALF OF THE NIGHT. Good thing that Yosuke would move out of there after he would know his Persona's affinity. The guy was yelling things at night time. SERIOUSLY. What kind of  _idiot_ yells at night time. And what he was yelling ? Recorm... Amrito... Triesta ? Yosuke was trying so desperately to put his head in his pillow that he only vaguely heard what the neighbor said.

So... After this torture, Yosuke started to get ready for school. Uniform, books, okay.

 

"Let's just hope that the day will not be as shitty as the night."

 

And so he pushed his door and got out in the corridor.

And after two steps in direction of the exit.

 

\- " **SAMARECARM** **!!!!!**

\- Eh ?"

 

He heard a huge sound.

And the next thing he knew was cold and freeze.

 

* * *

 

He started to heard a voice. From probably a young woman.

 

"Hanamura-kun !

\- Urrr..."

 

He opened his eyes, and he saw a young woman with blue hair arranged in a braid and white clothes accompanied by a blond boy with blue eyes.

 

\- "Oh you're finally up ! I was really worried..." Said the woman, who, with closer inspection, seemed to be the nurse.

\- "Ngh... What happened... It's so cold... Why is it so cold..."

 

His entire body was shaking for the cold air. It was like in a fridge ! It hurts a lot too...

 

\- "I'm beary sorry !" The blond boy next to the woman spoke, bowing while excusing himself. "I kind off missed a spell in my room, and it well... Went grizzly afterwards..."

 

No comment about the pun. But it was his fault ? Wait, a spell ?

 

\- "Spell ? What did you- YAOUCH"

 

Yosuke tried to move his arm, but it cracked like a plaque of freeze.

 

" **YAOUTCH HOLY-** "

\- Don't move ! You must warm up first." Said the nurse, then she moved to a shelve to search for something. The blond was watching the floor, from shame or culpability ? Dunno.

 

 _Holy crap it hurts_  was the only thing Yosuke thought about, then he realized.  _Shit ! I was supposed to wait for Yu... Crap..._ This bullshit made him missed him for sure... Dammit...

 

\- "Miss ?

\- Yes ?

\- Can I have my phone ? I need to tell someone I'm not gonna be here to wait for them..." _Hi guilt my old friend._

\- Of course. But don't try to move to much."

 

The tone of the nurse was genuinely nice. It really felt reassuring, all of the previous nurse Yosuke met, this one really seemed to care for the students. He heard that there was two nurses in the school, if the other one was just as nice, he wouldn't had so much bad feelings coming to the infirmary like before. The nurse handed him the phone, he searched for Yu's name, and texted him :

_srry im in th nurse offic a idiot thought it was a gr8t idee to use spells in the dorms i can't be thr go witht me_

 

Yu would understand, it's not like he wanted it to happened ! Come to think of it, the spell came from...

The door next to his...

...

Of course.

**THE. FUCKING. NEIGHBOR.**

 

\- "Hey." Yosuke called out the blond boy who was looking at the nurse. "Are you the one who made all that noise last night ?" Better get straight to the point.

\- "Noise ? My spells !? I dare you call my hard work  _noise_!

\- I almost didn't sleep at all because of you ! I want apologies !

\- I already gave you apologies ! And YOU'RE the one who got the chance of being cured by such a lovely lady !

\- WHA-"

 

Ooooooh so he's THIS type of guy... GREAT.

 

\- "And besides, I was really worried ! All of my skills are supposed to cure ! Can you understand how scared I was to see one of my bearly classmate frozen into place by a healing spell !?? Samarecarm is supposed to bring people HP, not change them into ice statue !!! I didn't even know I could use ice !!!

\- You were trying to use spells and you didn't even know your Persona's affinities !?

\- Like I said, I only possessed healing skills up until now, how I was supposed to know I could do such a scary thing !?

\- You should know those this _ **BEFORE**_ trying to do execute spells **IN THE MIDDLE OF NIGHT** !!!!

\- Both of you ! Keep your voice down ! I understand you're mad but you're not alone in this school !"

 

The nurse calmed them down with one straight order, it wasn't said to be offensive, but she was right. They went a little bit overboard volume side.

 

\- "I'm beary sorry...

\- I'm sorry too...

\- It's fine, as long as you recognize your error."

 

**Wow.**

It must have taken a _LOT_ of understanding to say that. Did she dealt with a lot of similar situation before ?

 

"Hanamura-kun, can you try to move ?"

 

Yosuke tried to move his arm... Huh ?

It didn't hurt ! What is this magic ?

 

"As I thought. Your argument brought your body temperature back to normal, the body heats when it's mad.

\- Uh... Really ?"

 

Yosuke tried to move some more, she was right, it wasn't cold anymore ! He didn't know screaming was good for the body.

 

"Wow... That's amazing !

\- And this ends Teddie's express cure ! I knew that from the start you see !

\- No. You didn't.

\- Anyway, I think both of you can go to your class now. When you both got here, I asked which class you were in, you're both in 1-2, it's at the third floor of the main building.

 

WHAT.  _I'm in the same class as this pervy crazy psycho bear pun machine ???_ _Great. Just **GREAT**. Let's just hope that Yu's in the same class..._

The blond guy, Teddie he said, (who named their kid Teddie ???) exclaimed :

 

\- "We can finally go to class !? YAY !!!"

 

Wait, he's exited THIS much ? He was going to school before no ? Why is it so incredible ?

 

"Hana-chan let's go !

\- Hana-chan ?? My name's Yosuke ! WoAH !!!

 

Teddie  _literally_ pulled Yosuke out of the office in a dash screaming :

 

"I'M FINALLY ATTENDING CLASS !!!  **WOOHOOOOH**

\- WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU DUDE ????"

 

* * *

 

 

After a epic run lead by Teddie, they arrived to the class in question. Even before Yosuke even realized they were at the destination, Teddie burst the door opened and yelled :

 

"HELLO THERE LADIES, YOUR PRINCE HAS COME !"

 

Yosuke, profiting that Teddie was distracted, broke free from his grip and could only hide himself in the hallway, everybody was surely too focused on the strange guy (who wasn't even in his school uniform but in a white shirt with a rose on it) who'd just busted in.

Then the most terrifying voice Yosuke has heard in his life.

 

"What the hell !? Why are you late you dumbass ? Where is your uniform ? Siddown !!"

 

**_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT._ **

Teddie all happy go lucky, actually obeyed, and went into class. After he heard Teddie sit down, Yosuke quietly knocked, entered the class and said :

 

"Um... Hello... Sorry for being late, I was in the infirmary-"

 

Then he saw the terrifying source of the terrifying voice, and heard it again :

 

\- "I know ! Just shut up and sit down !!!

\- Um, yes sir..."

 

Yosuke closed the door behind him and entered the class, who was bigger than he thought ! It was like a mini-emphitarium. And, for the best, he saw Yu inside.  _Oh my god I'm saved. And there's a empty seat next to him ! Thank you god of Personas._ He hurried to sit in the empty seat next to him. While Yosuke was getting his stuff out Yu said :

 

"I've received your text, are you okay ?

\- More scared than hurt, but thanks for worrying !"

 

Has he said that, he took a quick look around.

Just behind Yosuke was where Teddie has seated, and on Yu's other side, their were two girls, one green and one red. Wait...  _I know this two !_

 

"Everybody shut their mouth ! Classes's not finish yet !"

 

Just at the end of the professor's sentence, Yu whispered to Yosuke :

 

"The girl next to me told me that this guy's nickname is "King Moron".

\- Very fucking fitting.

\- I agree with you on this one, he talked about how youth is rotten nowadays for 50 minutes now.

\- Holy shit, he's not "King Moron" is "Emperor Worst".

\- Fitting. But what happened ? With this spell story ?

\- Err... Basically this guy," Yosuke pointed at Teddie "who was my neighbor for the night, thought that trying to heal by yelling spells all night was a good idea. And guess what ? He succeeded. By _freezing me to the bone_.

\- Oh god... But why did you froze if it was supposed to be a healing spell ?

\- I dunno, Teddie, the guy who froze me, didn't even know he could change people into work of cold art.

\- Well, at least because of you he discovered his Persona's affinity ! I mean, this is why he was to the room next to you, no ? He will probably move to the Ice Dorm now that he knows.

\- Yeah... Wait... Why was he trying to use spell anyway !?

\- I don't know, maybe he tried to control his Persona's ability ? I heard it's hard to do it at first.

\- They are class for that ! Urr...

-  **Hey ! I hear talking !!**

 

King Moron interrupted their conversation, but Yu quickly wrote and gave Yosuke a note :

 

_By the way, I met someone in the dorm yesterday, I'll tell you after the lesson !_

 

Well, at least somebody seamed to had some interesting things to say, now, Let's just try to survive this class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO KING MORON  
> And I tried to think of a wacky way to introduced Teddie, I think it's wacky enough.  
> I dunno if I should put Kanji in the same class as them... Urr... I DUNNO. Well while I resolve this inner turmoil, I hope you enjoyed !


	4. Yu wants real bonds !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving the first class with King Moron, two hours of recess !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's gonna really great this time cuuuuz I've fallen sick (fuck you god to cut me in a good phase).  
> I still hope it's gonna be cool !

After the first (and painful) lesson with King Moron, the students of their class has free time for two hours. Yu used that time to communicate Yosuke about Kanji, the dorm, and what he had missed during the lesson, a.k.a “Our youth is rotten bullshit”. While walking in the yard, Yosuke said :  


“That crazy teacher is teaching philosophy ? Does the school has THAT MUCH financial problems ?

\- After looking at the class and at the dorm, I don't think so, but I see what you mean.

\- Seriously... Oh I totally forgot ! Remember the two girls who was sitting next to you ?

\- Um, you mean Satonaka-san and Amagi-san ?

\- You already know their names ? Damn. But yeah this two, we went in the same middle school, we were also in the same class for two years.

\- Really ? Then why you didn't talk to them ?

\- Well, Yukiko-san was pretty much “The Beauty” of the school at the time, and Chie can do a high kick that can throw you through the stars, and also Yukiko-san's best friend and bodygaurd. I don't think they even remember me, maybe Chie since once I broke her DVD and paid her back with steak.

\- With steak ?

\- She _**LOOOOVES**_ steak. One time I asked myself if she was carnivore.

 

_Carnivore ? That's pretty special for a girl._

And like a cue, he heard a girl :  


“ _Ohmygosh_ ! Look it's Narukami-san !”

 

_God. Not again..._

Then five girls rushed to his side while doing happy noises, and literally pushing Yosuke aside and made him fell to the ground.  


“Narukami-san ! It's been so long ! Do you remember me ?

\- Umm...” He didn't. They were to many girls who tried to do the same thing.

\- "It's me ! Kazo-chan ! You also remember Naima-chan and-”

  


Oh god better stop everything right there before the point of no-return.

 

\- “I'm sorry, I can't talk right now, I'm busy.

\- Busy with what ? Maybe we can help you !”

  


_No you cannot, stop begging for my attention._

 

  
“Sorry but you can't help, Yosuke let's go.

\- Eh ? But-” Yosuke had just barely put himself up when Yu grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

\- “Let's just go.”

  


Then, they were gone, the girl just sighed in disappointment before taking their leave.

After one minute of walking, Yosuke exclaimed :

  


“Yu, why did you go away ? I would kill to have girls doing that to me !

  


Yu couldn't blame him, some guys wants attention from girls, but that was not the case for Yu.

 

  
\- “I wouldn't, girls always do that when they see me, I'm tired of this.

\- You WHAT ? How can you be tired of girls starving for your attention !?

\- Exactly.

\- Uh ?

\- They just want my attention. They want to know me because I'm “the honor student”, “the handsome guy”, the 'talentfull boy”, not Yu Narukami. If I want a friendship or a relationship, I want it to be based on real feelings, not grades or attention or rumors.

\- Oh...

  


Yosuke stopped talking for a while, he seems to be lost in thoughts.

Maybe what had just been said made him think, that's not a bad thing.

 

* * *

  


After a moment of walking around the school, Yosuke picked up a conversation :

  


“And me ?

\- Uh ?

\- Did you thought I was just a prick starving for attention ?”

  


Well THAT came out of nowhere. Yu took a moment to remind himself of the time they met :

  


\- “No.

\- Why ?

\- First : when you saw me, you didn't ask for confirmation if I was this “honor student” or whatever. Second : You genuinely told a good joke and genuinely laughed with me. Third : You didn't know who I was, which was confirmed when you asked for my name. And last : You weren't a cute girl trying to cling on me.”

  


Yosuke stood silent for a second. Thinking again probably, keeping his arms crossed and playing with the cord of his headphones. Before blurting out :

 

\- “Wait... What do you mean by “I wasn't a cute girl trying to cling on you” ? Did only cute chicks was hitting on you or I am just bad ?

\- Uh ? **UH ?** Err... Well...

  


_Shoot, he turned it against me ! Okay, how can you answer this question without sounding weird..._ Yu didn't think saying “Because somebody was genuinely interested in me and a cute guy at that” sounded normal right now.

  


“Well, all types of girls are hitting on me and, err... You don't... Look bad ?”

  


Yeah that was weird.

  
\- “Really ? ALL GIRLS ??? Dude I was right yesterday, you're the best shit ever.

\- Um... Thanks.

  


He seemed to ignore the last part, that's good ? Maybe ?

Then they heard in the distance :

  


“Yosuke ? Is that you !?”

  


Him and Yu turned around to see the two girls from their class, one with brown hair and a green jacket and one with long black hair and a red jacket. Yosuke replied :

  
\- “Yeah ! Hello Chie, hello Yukiko-san.

\- Hello Yosuke-kun. I didn't think you possessed a Persona. It really surprised us to see you.” Said Yukiko.

\- 'Yeah, THAT we didn't see coming, Yukiko and me thought we were the only one with Personas in our middle-school class. You're hanging out with Yu-kun ? I met him briefly in class.

\- I've met Yu when I arrived here. He told me you warned him about King Moron."

 

Yu was interested by that "only one with Personas in our middle-school class" part and asked :

 

\- "Did both of you already summon their Personas ?" Chie said :

\- I've summoned it twice. It was when I was going to pick up Yukiko on her lessons.

\- Lessons ?

\- I've trained myself to summoned it since it appeared on my tenth birthday, I was taking extra Persona training lessons." Surprised, Yosuke said :

\- "Those things exist !? I feel alone all of a sudden... I think I'm literally the only person in this school who didn't summoned their Persona yet..."

\- You didn't Yosuke-kun ? Don't worry, I think at the end of the week our first Persona lesson will be held, you will probably have the occasion to summon it.

\- Really !? SWEET ! Let's just hope it will look cool..."

 

 _Still worrying about that ?_ Maybe reassure him will help. But before Yu got to say anything Chie talked first.

 

\- "Yeah, it will be embarrassing if our classmate summon a trashcan.

\- HEY Give me some credit !

\- Yes ! Don't worry Yosuke-kun, I'm sure your trashcan will look amazing !

\- OHMYGOD STOP This stuff is really bad for my poor ego..." Then Yu got an idea.

\- I'm sure your Persona will look just as cool as my grey robot samurai !" And then Yukiko got triggered.

\- A-a grey... *snort* robot... Trashcan ! Ahaha !!!

\- Oh no...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than the previous one, I'm sorry okay ! My sickness doesn't help the matter ! And the gloominess of the weather isn't helping either...  
> But I hope you still enjoyed ! Just two characters to introduce left !


	5. Fancy fancy school !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the second day at school, studying is required !  
> A walk in a fancy corridor, and a big library, meeting both new and old faces !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm super late.  
> Sorry, I was really busy this time around, and I really needed my sleep time too.  
> But at the end of the week it's Christmas holiday for me ! So I hope that will give me time to write more !

The second day of school is over, but it felt like one epic adventure.

 

Yosuke didn't expect to actually learn _USEFUL_ and _NEW_ things, and meeting _SYMPATHETIC_ comrades (except maybe Teddie) on the first two days !

While packing his things into his bag after the last lesson who was about "Shadow composition", Yu called out to him :

 

\- "Say Yosuke, I want to go study a bit at the dorm library, want to join ?

\- Err..."

 

Studying is  _not_ fun. That is  _fact._ But he  **did** enjoy himself learning about how to crush a monster's face (he enjoyed school, miracle), as well as Yu's company (who doesn't seriously). And since is first summoning is supposed to be somewhere near the end of the week, it's probably better to know the basics so he doesn't screw up what could be one of the greatest moment of his life.

 

"You know what ? Sure. And I can't believe I agreed to go study.

\- Studying's not your thing ?

\- For who it's a thing ?

\- Me ?

\- Other than you.

\- Well- ... Actually you're right. I don't remember the last time somebody told me they enjoy studying.

\- See !? Wait. There's a library in the dorm ?"

 

Well, he anticipated that there would be a library of course, but not in the dorm itself ! _This school is super fancy..._

 

\- "It surprised me too ! I knew the school had budget, but, that's really impressive.

\- When we enter the library, first mission : Finding the name of the guy who finances this.

\- Agreed. More knowledge, the better !

\- Lead the way, where talking of going but I've never been there.

\- Don't worry, I've got a map.

\- A  ** _MAP_**?!? How big is this school ??!?

\- Bigger than the average school.

\- Well DUH. We  **really**  need to find the name of the guy who pays for that."

 

On this note, they were packing their things and leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

They were walking trough a big corridor with light colors as the wall texture, as well as giant windows who let the daylight enter in a flashy and pretty beautiful way. This school is not only fancy, put pretty as well ! With the reflection of the light on the walls and their glass ornament, it looked like a blue version of ... _**THAT**_ corridor in _**THAT**_ fancy castle ! He forgot the name. Oh that's right ! He got the solution right here !

 

"Yu ? What's the name of the famous flashy corridor with the glass everywhere with the fancy lights and stuff in a castle... I forgot the name.

\- What ? Oh, are you talking about the Hall of Mirrors in the Palace of Versailles ?

\- Wha- You know the entire name and stuff !? It's a palace ? I was sure it was a castle. But yes that !

\- I think it's basic general culture to know that, but why do you ask ?

\- Look at the corridor. Don't think it reminds you of that ? With the reflections and stuff !

\- Give me a second... Wait, you're right ! It looks a lot like it actually ! I can't believe you noticed that !

\- Wait really !? I just thought it shined like it.

\- No ! Look. Expect for the colors, the structure is very close !"

 

Yu did a movement like to indicate Yosuke to place himself on a certain point. Yosuke put himself on the middle of the corridor like Yu showed, and he got a entire view of the shiny show.  _Holy crap. It's rich, fancy and pretty !_ It was some impressive architecture work that's for sure. But still...

 

\- "I can't believe you're able to tell the structure of this thing ! I just thought it shined the same way.

\- Actually they are some recurrent style in architecture. But it's more me who should be impressed, you did the assimilation before I've remarked anything !

\- Dude. I've relied on light when you relied on structure. _You're_ the impressive one.

\- Um, thank you..."

 

Yu turned a bit after Yosuke's comment. Was he embarrassed ? It IS impressive to rely on such complicated things to do comparison, no need to be embarrassed about it. Then he remembered what Yu said this morning, how girls hit on him on every occasion. Maybe he isn't used of a guy complimenting him. Yosuke couldn't blame him, he doesn't either. As he thought that, he remarked something.

 

"Well... At least we can say that the person who designed this school likes France I guess...

\- Yu ?

\- What is it ?

\- Your hair glows ! Well, not  _glows,_ more like the light makes it glow, but it's shiny ! Are you sure you're not part of the corridor ?

\- Hum ? Er, really ?

\- Yeah ! It's pretty cool, having silver hair is a fancy advantage !"

 

Yu turned away after his comment, but the light could really make his hair glow ! It looked really, well, cool. And pretty as well !  _Urr why can't I have hair like that ? Except for the bowl cut. Though, he makes it work, not gonna lie._

Just after finishing his train of thought, the two boys heard a voice behind them, one Yosuke already knew. For the worse.

 

_"Hey ! Hana-chan !"_

 

_Oh god._

Then a blond guy (still not in his school uniform) rushed over to them. Teddie.  _GOD DAMMIT_

Yu talked after Teddie settled down next to them.

 

\- "Oh, Teddie I think ? What is it ?

\- I wanted to ask Hana-chan something. What are those things around your neck ?

\- For the second time, my name is- wait, what ?

\- The round things around your neck, what's that ?

\- Err, that's my headphones, what about it ?

\- Well, I've never saw that before, and I don't want to remain a ignorant bear forever !" Wait. He has never seen headphones before !? Yu questioned :

\- "You've never seen headphones before Teddie ? It's a device that allows you to listen to music, you just put them on your ears and connect them with a phone or a MP3, and you can listen to music at all times.

\- Really ?!? Hana-chan is in the technological age !

\- For the last time. My. Name. Is. Yosuke. And you've seriously never seen this before !? Where do you live !? *sigh* Anyway... Yu and me are going to the library, we've gotta go."

 

He doesn't want anything to do with Teddie after the "Samarecarm Incident" for the sake of his HP and mental health. And probably his reputation. He was about to give to Yu the "escape signal" when Teddie said :

 

\- "You're going there too ? Yuki-chan told me it's where I could know about lots of things, and like I said before, this bear will not remain ignorant ! Can I come with you ?

-  **NO-**

\- Of course !"

 

_Damn you Yu and your bowl cut._

And this is how Teddie stayed with them for Yosuke's mental health displeasure.

 

* * *

 

 

After a  _long long looooooooong_ walk with Teddie's company, they arrived at the library. And the first thing he thought was :

_**Holy shit it's huge.** _

Yu seemed awfully happy at the view, but seriously.  **IT'S GIGANTIC.** And he was the first to speak up.

 

"Well, we're here ! We will let you pick your books Teddie, Yosuke and me have to study.

\- Aye aye Sensei !"

 

_Sensei ?_

Teddie disappeared behind a stacks of books also awfully happy. As Yosuke and Yu sat down at a table and got their stuff out. But first :

 

\- "Hey Yu, do you remember ? Our first mission !

\- Loud and clear. Let's search around the archive section."

 

They were up. They moved along the giant shelves of volumes, going alley to alley, looking at the signs to find the right one.

Their collection of books was also impressive, more reasons to find who is the one who pays the bills. After a bit of walking, Yosuke, who was looking a sign "Shadowlogy", heard behind him :

 

"Kanji ? You're here to study too ?

\- Senpai ! Y-Yeah you could say that..."

 

After those words, Yosuke turned around to see Yu talking to a tall blond guy next to a much shorter boy wearing a blue hat. Kanji ? That's the guy Yu talked about before with the strap and stuff. Yu had warned him about how his body type doesn't really correspond to sewing and stuff, but not THIS much ! Yu told him that he doesn't seem a bad person, just a bit aggressive. I guess if people makes fun of you because of your hobby, you have all the right in the world to beware of them.

After Yosuke had come over, Yu started doing presentation.

 

\- "Yosuke, here's Kanji who I talked to you about before, Kanji here's Yosuke Hanamura, he's a friend of mine.

\- Nice to meet you Kanji !

\- Um, yeah Nice to meet'ya !" Kanji seemed to be awkward with presentation. After a handshake, Yu spoke up to the boy with the hat.

\- "Oh ! Are you Naoto Shirogane ? I heard about your accomplishment in the police force.

\- Um, yes I am. And you are ?" Kanji followed up with a bit of a shaky voice;

\- "H-He's Yu Narukami, he's a senpai who lives in the Electric dorm like me.

\- Narukami-senpai, I see. And I assume you are Hanamura-senpai , It's nice to meet you both." Yu and Yosuke responded;

\- Nice to meet you too.

\- Yeah same ! Er, wait senpai ? Did you skipped a class like Kanji ?

\- You could say that, the use of both Light, Bless, Darkness and Curse skills being rare and my position in the police force gave me this opportunity."

 

He's got a job in the police this young ? If that's not a prodigy !  _The people here are impressive... And I'm the only one who didn't summon yet... No ! Bad ! Don't think like that !  The big day of badass calling Persona thingy is coming !_

Then Yu calmly said :

 

\- "That's really impressive ! Are you studying together with Kanji ?" Yosuke couldn't help but see a shocked Kanji at the word "together", why is that ?

\- Kanji-kun and myself are in the same class, as someone who are in the same position as he is, I thought I could give my help. We are currently searching about physical skills and abilities. And you ?

\- Yosuke and me was searching who was the one financing the school. Oh, and Teddie, a classmate, also came for some personal research.

\- Then why don't we search togrther ?

\- Seems like a good idea. What do you all think ?" Yosuke and Kanji both exchanged looks, and agreed.

 

All of them walked around the library, looking for their own answer. After a bit, Yu, Kanji and Yosuke were walking on the same alley, Naoto wanted to look at the next one. Yosuke profited of this moment to say :

 

\- It's amazing to get a job in the police this young !" Yu continued;

\- They don't call her the Detective Prince for nothing !

\- Yeah exactl-  ** _HER_ _?????_**

-  ** _HE'S NOT A GUY ????_** _"_

 

Seems like he wasn't the only one who was surprised. But Kanji's yelling got them to be shushed by Yu.

 

\- "Shh, keep your voices down, we're in a library ! And of course she's a girl ! Well, I already knew, but couldn't you tell just by looking at her ?

\- Um. NO.

\- I didn't...

\- Well she WAS wearing a boy's uniform... I can understand the misunderstanding."

 

No talking after that. She's a girl ! Well,  _you never see it coming_ as they say. After a while, Kanji took a book named : The Physical Skills for the Noobs. Yosuke tried is hardest not to snort. Apparently so did Yu.

They also both picked up a book named : Creation of No-Okami High-School. They returned to the place were they gathered their bags and books after agreeing about studying together. Once they put the books down, Yosuke said :

 

"Well, time to discover the guy whose wallet has been dying for I dunno how many years !"

After opening the book with Yu, they discovered that the one financing the school is a society called The Kirijo Group. Isn't that the name of the biggest Anti-Shadow Society ? The kirijo Group has been around for now 30 years or so, they apparently financed the project for the school and continue to do it today. The now president of the said group, Mitsuru Kirijo, who inherited the society from her father, supervised the renovation of the school two years ago. _Well we know now who made that fancy corridor._

After their discovery, Teddie got back ! After doing the presentations, they saw that Teddie brought along a big book called : The Origin of Shadows and a smaller one called...

...

The Female Anatomy.

 

\- "You put that right back.

\- But-

\- You. Put. It.  **BACK.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that was fun.  
> But it took a LOT of time. The start is a bit slow since i have to present the characters and stuff, but I hope it's at least enjoyable. I especially enjoyed writing about the Hall of Mirrors, I've seen it for myself and I expect for somebody rich and who likes to say "C'est magnifique !" like Mitsuru to do something like this !  
> I hope you enjoyed !


	6. Rise and shine ! Yu will win !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonus Operation Training lesson for the third day, meet and getting to know comrades !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY YEEEEEEEEEEEEES  
> But I'm going to be busy during the first week.  
> But... I'm getting Persona Q and Persona 4 Ultimax !  
> WOOOOOOOOOH

Third day of school, and it was really a good experience.

 

The study session of the previous day has been more fun than it should probably be. Yu and Yosuke focused on Persona summoning and Shadowlogie as well as getting info about the school, Teddie was the one who was REALLY interested in Shadows for some reason. All the books he brought was about them, origins, capacity, names... He borrowed the entire Shadow dictionary from the library to read it in the Ice dorm ! He also informed the professors about the discovery of his abilities, and apparently, he is stuck with cleaning duties for three days for breaking school proprety. Seems like they won't see him in a while except for classes.

 

Kanji and Naoto focused on Physicals Skills like they said, since Kanji's specialty IS physicals skills, also Naoto informed the group of her knowing physical skills as well, and even almighty skills ! Almighty spells is pretty rare as well as powerful and also useful, almost all Shadows can be beat with almighty spells, especially a rare golden one who apparently gives a lot of EXP and gold once beaten, but is also extremely fast, it can dodge easily as well as run, and even posses really high defenses. Teddie is the one who showed them the page about this shadows, and how he "will gather the greatest of glory by defeating them".

 

Yu also remembered the corridor "Hall of Mirrors style" that he had go through with Yosuke, it was really impressive the way Yosuke found the similarity. Yosuke had backed up himself saying that he did the comparison just because of the lightning which wasn't much compared to the structure, but he showed that thinking simply can also be a good option. And he was right, the lightning WAS indeed similar, the person who managed the renovation, Misturu Kirijo, probably asked that the hallway was specifically inspired by the Hall of Mirrors.

 

Also, he didn't except the comment about his hair.

 

It felt really nice to have sincere compliments for once. That was a big change compared to all the empty interested remarks coming from popular girls or greedy business man. Yosuke was awfully friendly for someone he met only two days ago. But Yu wasn't gonna complain. A friendly  **sincere**  person was always welcome, real laughs must always be treasured in his world of fake smiles. It was also a comment about his hair, which, for once, didn't involve his family.

  
See, his family was really rich. Not has much to be capable of financing the school, for wealthy enough to have a gigantic house and a supposedly "very promising" future. His parents wasn't abusing or something, but were very serious and intimidating. That is probably the trait that made them had the position they had.

Grey hair at a young age was one of the trade mark of the Narukamis, which is probably one of the things that made them known quick. But this once, it wasn't like : "here the famous grey hair" or "just like your parents", it was just : "it's pretty cool !"

 

It really felt great.

 

* * *

 

But the third day is here ! Today was particular, it's the first Operation Training after-school lesson !

 

When you enter No-Okami High-School, in the formula for the inscription you must pick a "bonus lesson". This choice entirely depends on what the student wishes to do of his life, the bonus lessons were :

\- Scientific researching (for those planing to be Shadow specialized scientist)

\- Management (for those wanting to wanting to work on the economic side)

- Operation Training (for those wanting to be at the field)

Yu after many discussion with his parents, could pick the last one.

His parents wanted badly for him to pick Management, but he argued that all of his "manager training" at home was clearly enough, and that he didn't get his Persona to do nothing of it.

 

So the last lesson about SP management ended, Yu informed his friendly neighbor :

 

"Sorry we can't go study today, I've got to go to Operation Training.

\- You too ? Well, they said I can't summon yet since I have to do my first summoning at the end of the week, but they said I could still go.

\- You picked it too ? They said it's in the open air gymnasium that the lesson while be held.

\- Yeah I know. And I want to see the look of your Persona too !

\- Then let's go !"

 

* * *

 

 

After changing into they PE uniforms, they arrived at the school's gymnasium, they basically did what somebody would do when they go to a club or an extra lesson. They entered the area where the lesson will be held, identified themselves, and all of the students included in the lesson gathered around the professor. While they were listening to the teacher, Yosuke whispered to Yu :

 

"Hey that teacher, it's the nurse who took care of me when Teddie froze me !

\- Yamagishi-sensei ? She's the one teaching tech classes, I heard her Persona is the Support type and that she works with the Kirijo Group.

\- Support type ? That would explain why she's teaching those lessons. I heard we will learn how to cooperate with the Supports !

\- Yes, a lot of Support type picked this extra lesson, but I want to know how they will proceed for the simulations of the operations.

\- True. I don't think they're going to release Shadows in the school !"

 

After that they started listening seriously to Yamagishi-sensei. The lesson for today will be basic Operatives/Support coop. The teacher explained the exercise for this session :

 

"For this lesson, who will be paired by group of three with one of the member with a Support type Persona. In the main building, they are tiny 40 boxes containing a part of a Shadow, which will be identified as Shadow readings by the Supports. The Supports will remaine in the gymnasium area and will indicate to they're comrades where the boxes are and the team who brings back the biggest amount of boxes wins.

But, a member can't carry more than 3 boxes on them, and will have to go back here and register them to gather points, everytime you go back here, you will have to execute one of the skill of your Persona before going back into the main building to search for more boxes, you can use the skill you want.

Cheating is prohibited, and I will be able to see every participants with my Persona. This exercise is an endurance run, the Support must pinpoint the locations of the boxes the most accurately possible to preserve the energy of they're comrades. Giving or stealing a box to or from another team is prohibited, and if the box is already in possession of someone, the readings it will give will be different. Asking outside help is also prohibited, who can only count on your Support and the other member of your group. Attacking or indicating the placement of a box to another team is prohibited, also you can't give a box you found to the other member of your team, you found it, you brought it back yourself.

The exercise will end after 30 minutes or if all the boxes are brought back here. Any questions ?"

 

For Yu it seemed clear enough. But Yosuke raised his hand :

 

\- "Yes ! And for the ones who didn't summon yet, what will they do ?

\- Oh, right ! The ones who didn't summon yet can still participate, but they can only carry two boxes and they can ignore the "Persona skill" rule."

 

So basically Yosuke has the handicap of carrying less boxes with him but can go faster since he doesn't have to lose time by using a skill.

 

"You have 15 minutes to form teams. When you have finished, come to me and right the names of the members of your team on this sheet of paper. Go ahead !"

 

After her signal, everybody started chatting with each other to form the teams. Yosuke said :

 

"Yosuke Hanamura wants to join your party, accept ?

\- Yes.

\- Yosuke joined your party ! Or something like that.

 

Yu couldn't help but snort. Video game jokes narrator style are always a hit for him for some reason.

 

"Okay, now we need to find a Support. Wanna look around ?

\- I don't see why not.

 

They started looking around for a Support. Literally. One time they saw Kanji asking Naoto to be on the same team, with some trouble it seems. They leaved him be since she accepted, good for him ! Chie and Yukiko were also here, they were discussing with boy, probably for a Support too. They should also leave them be.

After a bit, they saw a group of boys cramped on one spot. Curious they approached to see a familiar face for Yu.

 

"Rise !?

\- Yu-Senpai !? It's been sooo long ! How are you ?

\- Good ! Thanks for asking." Surprised, Yosuke said :

\- "Woa- Yu you know Risette !?? You are the coolest dude ever !

\- Um, thank you. I've known her in middle school. We hanged out pretty often." Yosuke then look around and whispered :

\- "By "hang out" do you mean like, dating ?

\- Wha- no, you got it all wrong ! I mean she _DID_ flirted with me at the time, but I've made clear that I wasn't interested. She keeps flirting sometimes, but it's more of a joke than anything else.

\- Risette flirted with you !? You rejected her !? Wha- Wait I should probably stop. It's not really the time for that..." Rise then spoke up :

\- "You can stop calling me Risette, I'm just Rise Kujikawa here. And I'm on break from show biz anyway ! But more importantly, Senpai, wanna join forces ? Every guys just started begging me to join they're team, and I would feel better having a familiar face around !

\- Of course you can ! it's good to see you again." Then Rise turned around to the other guys who were all watching shocked :

\- "Sorry, I'm with Yu-Senpai on this one ! You should go find an another member !"

 

All the guys left with a big  _"aaw"_ of disappointment, and Yu started doing presentation :

 

\- "So Rise, here's Yosuke Hanamura, he's a friend and a classmate." Yosuke seemed a bit panicked.

\- "U-um, nice too meet you ! Er... Sorry, but well... I'm a big fan so, it's a bit surprising and- um...

\- I already told you ! No need to put up all that idol stuff, I'm just Rise here, no need to feel so embarrassed ! But nice too meet you !

\- Um yeah !

 

After the presentations, they've gone to see Yamagishi-sensei and put they're names on the paper. After a bit, Yamagishi-sensei did an announcement.

 

"Everybody reunite on the line, the Supports go on the white spots. I will soon give the departs !"

 

Like she said, Yu and Yosuke placed themselves on the line after saying good luck to Rise. Yosuke took a depart pose instantly like for a competition run, with a serious look on is face and a gigantic grin. Yu was surprised, it was the first time Yosuke seemed so serious, did he ran often ? But more importantly :

 

"Why are you grinning like this Yosuke ?

\- You'll see Partner. You'll see.

\- Partner ?

\- Well, if I say "Yu" it could get confusing during communication, and you're my teammate, that makes you my Partner !"

 

Yu was, well, pretty surprised. Maybe a bit flustered. It was the first time somebody called him by non-insulting and cool nickname, because let's admit it, "Partner" sounds pretty cool, it's for any gender, it's platonic, it's for any situation, that's a pretty practical nickname. Interrupting his train of thought, the teacher said :

 

"I'm going to give the depart ! Ready ?"

 

Yu immediately took a prepared pose, and saw Yosuke lifting his... Well, "posterior" to complete his pose, that's a bit distracting. But his grin was only getting wider and wider, Yu didn't know what to expect.

 

"3...

 2...

 1...

 **GO !** "

 

Yu didn't even had time to react, Yosuke was already dashing with tremendous speed and had outpaced all of the participant with a good 3 meters.  _Woah ! "You'll see" well **indeed**. He seemed so slim, his legs are insane ! _

Yu was also running of course, and he wasn't doing bad himself, he was in the head pack and he ran while regulating his breath, this was an endurance run after all, and said while running for the main building :

 

"Rise ! What are the locations of the boxes ?

\- One sec, I'm giving Yosuke-senpai two location first and I need more time to analyse the school completely, but he's already half-way in direction of the building !

_Already !? We are like at the quarter !_

\- Okay, contact me when you know."

 

Still in the head pack, Yu was at one quarter away from the building when he heard Rise :

 

"Go to the bio lag on the first floor, there's one on the teacher's desk, hurry !"

 

Like Rise said, he got to the bio lab, they were two guys behind him, but he got to it first and snatched the box.

 

"2-1 classroom, second floor to the left, take the stairway on your right !"

 

* * *

 

 

After collecting one box from 2-3 classroom (the 2-1 was snatched before his eyes) and one from the other bio lab, he rushed to go back. But asked :

 

"Rise ! How is Yosuke ?

\- He already brought back two boxes, posses one and is on his way to get the fourth one in the chimestry lab !"

_Wow. Fast._

\- Thanks !

\- Oh ! He just got it, he's on his way to get back now !

\- Good ! Say to him that I'm going back too !

\- Will do !

 

After some running in the corridor, he got out of the building in direction of the gymnasium. While running, he heard behind him :

 

"Partner !

\- Yosuke ! Let's rush, we're doing great !"

 

They arrived at the place were you're suppose to summon your Persona. Yu put the boxes in a bigger one which corresponded to his team, Yosuke did it as well.

 

"Yosuke, return to the building, I'm gonna join you after I'm finished.

\- Wait ! I want to see you summon your Persona ! And I'm not against a break of twenty second..."

 

Yosuke just did two goings and comings, he deserved too breathe a bit, on this note, Yu took a step forward and hurried to summon his other self.

He took a deep breath, put his hand in face of him, and yelled :

 

" **PERSONA !"**

 

He felt the lightning running through his body, the sensation of liberation, saw the Tarot card of the Fool, crushed it, and let it all out.

 

" **Izanagi ! _CLEAVE !_** _ **"**_

 

His other self got out, and slashed his sword into the giant target which was made for this purpose. It's been a long time since he used his Persona, it was great to feel it again.

After he finished, he turned around to see Yosuke, who was staring in awe at the spot Izanagi appeared.

 

"Yosuke ! We can talk about this later, for now let's go !!

\- Uh ? Yes ! Let's go !

 

And they were off once again.

 

* * *

 

 

"All of the boxes has been collected ! Everyone return to the gymnasium !"

 

After this was over, Yu had just finished summoning his Persona and Yosuke just put his boxes in the team's. They were at 20 minutes into the timer. They did better than expected.

Everybody reunited after 10 minutes, and Yamagishi-sensei was counting the points.

 

"Guys ! You were great ! Especially you Yosuke-senpai, I didn't expect you to be so fast !" Said Rise after running over to them.

\- "Thanks ! For some reason, I was always good at running." Said Yosuke gasping for breath a bit.

\- "Yes, it was seriously impressive ! Your speed is ridiculous, what are your legs made of ?" Yu couldn't help but do the remark, he's so skinny, is being light an advantage ?

\- "Muscles ? But dude you did great too ! And you too Rise ! It was clear and precise, I couldn't have done it without your indications !

\- Aw, your giving too much credit, you guys are the one who did all the running !

\- Yosuke's right, you did a great job Rise ! We've got a good chance to win."

 

As Yu said that, the teacher said :

 

"Everyone, I will now announce the results !"

 

Everybody turned around all ears. Rise was putting her hands together, Yosuke was crossing his fingers.

 

"The winner is...

Team Kujikawa ! Congratulations !

 

- Oooooh  _ **YEAAAAAAAAH !!!"**_ Yelled Yosuke putting his two hands in the air.

\- "Alright !" Said Rise afterwards doing a high-five with Yosuke.

\- "Hey Partner, high-five ! We won ! Show some spirit !

\- Uh ? Um, yeah...    Yeah ! We won !!!

 

It took some time for the information to reach Yu's brain, he doesn't remember the last time he did a high-five, it felt warm and pleasant. Rise's and Yosuke's big smiles lifted his spirit up more than their victory, and being called "Partner" so sincerely made him all fuzzy inside. Is that what friendship is like ?

He high-fived Yosuke's hand, feeling more happy than he probably should have been.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI it took long to write this one.  
> But it was really cool, I kinda had a hard time writing the rules, but it was cool ! I'm not gonna be able to write for a while, but I hope you enjoyed, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY !


	7. Training at awakening, the pre-big day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big summoning day has nearly come, almost time for Yosuke to live a epic moment ! But he needs some training a bit before, but it's STILL the big day !  
> With his friend as his teacher !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm (finally) back and Happy New Year ! And I got my Persona 4 Ultimax and Persona Q (YAAAAAASSS)  
> but I didn't know it was going to jumpscare me (fucking dolls) and I also got a new computer (which is a fucking BEAST)  
> but I'm going to be EVEN MORE occupied... And I'm sorry this one is short but my schedule is heavy as hell, my Internet connection's a bitch and I need my sleep.  
> Anyway, enjoy !

Tomorrow is the big day.

 

Yosuke was obviously nervous. It's when he's gonna see his Persona for the first time ! In the list of : "moment you must  _ **NOT**_ screw up" it's pretty high ranked right next to your marriage and your life at school in it's entirety.  
He was not really prepared.  
Okay he was not prepared at all.  
So he decided to ask advice from Mister "My Persona looks freaking awesome/All the girls are at my feet"

 

"Hey Partner !"

 

After the final class about items and evokers, Yosuke called out Yu while they were packing their things.

 

\- "Partner ?

  
\- Well, you're my neighbor/teammate and teacher for today ! And like I said, Yu; you... It's gonna get confusing real fast. Um, you okay with it ?

  
\- Well I can't help it that my name sounds like that, and don't worry I got no problem with it ! But, "teacher" ? You want me to teach you something ?"

 

Oh good he's okay with the nickname. Yosuke was scared that he found it lame or something.

 

\- "Yeah actually, um, can you show me how to summon ? I know I'm supposed to do it tomorrow but like, I want to know how to do it or... I just want to be prepared ! I don't want it to screw up !

  
\- Oh. I see, you're pretty nervous about it. I guess I can help you a bit, there is a training ground for Personas I think somewhere close to the gymnasium.

  
\- SWEET ! Wait, you can summon like- whenever you want ? Adults kept telling me to not summon it.

  
\- Well, it's not like "whenever", we need to do it on specifically on the training ground, and we need to follow the rules obviously. But we can go there if you want.

  
\- Then what are we waiting for ? God it's super exciting !

  
\- It's just training you know, I'm just showing you !

  
\- Shaddup ! It's super intense either way !"

 

* * *

 

 

They got to the "Persona ground", as the map of the school says, pretty quickly. It's localized next to the gymnasium, it's a gigantic place with lots of different type of ground, there is sand, rocks... All of it surrounded by a barrier in plexiglass. The school prove to them once again how fancy it is. Which makes the brunette exclaimed :

 

"Dang, it's even more enormous than the library ! That Kirijo Group isn't doing half of their job.

  
\- Well it's to be expected. By the way, I got interested in that Group, and I found out something interesting.

  
\- Oh ? What ?

  
\- You know the statue in the courtyard ? Minato Arisato with Orpheus.

  
\- The hero "dead for humanity" ? Yes, what of it ?

  
\- Mitsuru Kirijo, the CEO of the Group and Yamagishi-sensei were close friends of his, they were also there among other Persona user when he... Sacrificed himself apparently...

  
-  _Holy shit._ "

 

Really ??? Wow. That would explain the statue of him in the courtyard. And he sacrificed himself while they were there ? That's...

 

"That's... Super sad...

  
\- Yeah... The details are blurred about that but, I also saw that he sacrificed himself to keep like, a gigantic Shadow or something, to destroy the world and cause something named "The Fall". He literally used his body and soul to become a lock on the monster's door...

  
\- That's even more sad ! Holy crap, poor dude... And he seemed really young too...

  
\- Yeah, that's a really sad fate... Fitting for someone possessing the Persona "Orpheus"... A bit too fitting...

  
\- Speaking of Personas..."

 

Better stop this topic right there before it turns even more depressive.

 

"So, are we gonna do this or not ?

 

After changing into their gym outfit, Yu activated his "teacher mode".

 

"I'm gonna show you first. First, you must focus on yourself and what you want to do. For example I'm gonna slice this rock there. Now you concentrate, and call out to yourself, and at this point, it's kind off an instinct."

 

Yu place his hand in front of him. And slowly, Yosuke start to feel weak in the knees, a symbol started to appear at Yu's feet, a blue aura emanating from him.  
A card started descending from the sky, it hold the symbol of the fool.

Yu had an intense look in his eyes, which were turning blue as well.

 

" **PERSONA !** "

 

Yu crushed the card with his hand, the card shattered like glass and a shatterring sound was heard. The form of Izanagi appeared above him before swinging its sword onto the rock, splitting it with one clean slice.

Yosuke had already seen Yu summoning Izanagi before during the Shadow Operatives exercice, but it was still incredible. He still couldn't get over how cool Yu and his Persona looked. Espacially Yu actually. This guy was way cooler than he had any right to be.

Afterwards, Izanagi dissapeared and Yu took a deep breath. Yosuke hurried to his side :

 

" **DUDE.** That is. The. Coolest. Shit. _EVER._ _You're_ the coolest shit ever !

\- Come on, don't exagerate !

\- I'm not ! I can't believe I can do that to ! But it's probably gonna more like exactly the same thing with the cool in less.

\- Don't say that ! Come on it's your turn. Do like I did but when you start feeling your Persona you stop. Must keep the best for the big day like you said !"

 

As Yu said, he took a few step back, and Yosuke concentrated.

Calm down, he took a deep breath.

He focused on himself, what he was feeling, the wind, the heat... He paused on the wind. The wind was strong for some reason. He focused on how he felt the wind.

He didn't move. Focus.

 

"That's it Yosuke ! I think I'm starting to feel it !"

 

Focus.

Focus.

Feel the wind.

 

When Yosuke opened is eyes, he saw something descending from the sky, a blue symbol at his feet. But...

 

" ** _WOH_** _"_

 

Suddenly he felt everything break, and fell on his back like he was pushed.

 

"Yosuke ! Are you okay ?

\- Yeah just, did I do something ?

\- Yes you did ! I really felt your Persona, you were really close !

\- Did I look cool ? Tell me at least I looked cool.

\- Of course you did ! The shiny green eyes scared me a bit at the end, but it was really impressive. Good work !"

 

Shiny green eyes ? That's more of a monster thing. But if Yu told him he looked cool, if "Mister Cool" told him it was impressive, then it's all okay.

 

\- "Yu, I felt everything, like, break at the end. Is that normal ?

\- When you fail to summon it, that's what is supposed to happen. I failed four times myself when summoning and the same happened.

\- At least I know what to expect..."

 

They then heard the bell ring and a annoncement :

 

" **Close of the gym area in 15 minutes I repeat-** "

 

Yu cheked his watch and imformed Yosuke it was 18 o'clock. The school closed some of it's grounds after some time, like they closed the cafeteria after 21 o'clock. It's apparently to preserve the areas and keeps possible delinquants from tampering with them as well as arranging them for the next day.

Yu suggested :

 

"We should probably move. It's starting to get late.

\- Yeah, and I'm not against dinner and a nap."

 

They were now on their way. Yosuke got a taste of what it's like to summon, as well as more respect for his silver-haired partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for it being short ! Like I said before I got some things on my plate.  
> But again I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading my nonsense !


	8. Awakening ! Hoping it will go well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the awakening day !  
> After that little training, time to burst some Personas !
> 
> Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit  
> i am so late  
> I'm reallyreally sorry, I'm super busy and every time I got free time I'm not motivated enough to write something good, curse me and my schedule. And my Internet connection.

_IT'S THE DAY. YES._

Was litterally the first thing Yosuke thought at the morning.

And all night.

Yes, he didn't sleep.

He sacrified his hour of sleep for studying, learning about elements, skills, weaknesses, resistance, Persona related stuff.

But guess what the second thing Yosuke thought of ?

 

_Holy shit I'm tired. It was such a bad idea._

 

It was indeed a bad idea. Killing your health for the sake of a event, wich was kinda depending on this said health, was a really bad idea. Didn't expect less from the said "Prince of Dissapointement" like people liked to say in middle school.

Even with eyes watering at the sunlight, he got out of bed. His room was more clean than the average teenager, it was a mess, sure. But an organized mess. He could recall that the story books where scatterred at the ouest, right next to the pile of dirty clothes he was going to put in the landry on the secound floor, he could recall that on the first shelf were, in order, a old manga, "Awakening for the noobs", "How to use skills" followed by all sorts of notes he'd taken from internet.

And it was pretty clean in the end.

Anyway, it was time to go to class.

 

* * *

 

 

After putting his clothing and did quickly the landry, he got to class. He sat had his spot and was imediatly called out by Chie :

 

"You look dead today. Let me guess, you didn't sleep.

\- I did sleep !

\- How many hours ?

\- ... Two.

\- You're really stupid you know that ?

\- Thanks for telling me that, that was exactly what I needed. Seriously, why did spent my time studying...

\- Studying !? Yukiko, I think Yosuke has been infected by an uknown sickness !"

 

Yukiko, who was sitting next to her reading a book apparently about cooking, responded in a pretty happy tone :

 

\- "Oh ? Do you think he's possessed ?

\- Yukiko ! NO ! I said we must avoid those topics at all cost !!!

\- But it would make sense isn't it ? For somebody as lazy with grades as average to study, do you think there's a spirit in th-

\- ARRGH ! STOP I'M NOT LISTENING."

 

Then at this point they were pretty much arguing like childs. Yosuke recognized Yu's voice from behind, he'd just entered the classroom and was making his way to his seat.

 

"So, ready for the awakening ?

\- More or less... I've spent the entire night studying...

\- Oh... I don't think that was a great idea...

\- Yeah, no kidding..."

 

* * *

 

 

The day went pretty smoothly. Even if Yosuke was asleep during the class about skills. He woke up by Yu's elbow signaling him that the teacher was about to question someone, it ended up being Teddie, and guess what ? He didn't know, so Yu had so whisper him the answer.

Anyway.

 

It was around 15:15 o'clock, the lesson began in the Persona ground with literally a sweating brunette panicking in his sweater. By fear or excitement ? He'll know.

 

The teacher was somebody called... Iori ? Yeah that's it. Yu wispered to Yosuke that he was one of Arisato's comrades and a Fire/Physical skill user. Iori-sensei simply said:

 

"Sooo... Is there anybody here who didn't summon their Persona yet ?"

 

Literally nobody raises their hand, Yosuke slowly raised his, with his eyes on the ground as he felt ashamed and weak. Yu put his hand on his shoulder and whispered that it'll be okay. Yosuke quickly nodded and turned his eyes to his professor with a more determined look. The professor said :

 

"Oh, I didn't expect there will be somebody ! Well, no worries. Everybody follow me, it'll serve as exemple for the class !"

 

The class quitely followed on a more opened ground, Iori-sensei spoke :

 

"Er, sorry what's your name ?

\- Hanamura Yosuke, sensei.

\- Okay, so, do you know how do to it or-

\- It's okay ! I already know the ropes ! You need to call out to yourself or something along the line ?

\- Uh ? Well, yes. Damn kids doesn't need teachers anymore...

\- I don't think that's something a teacher should say...

\- Huh ? Um..."

 

Yosuke heard some snicker from the class behind him.  _This guy isn't a light isn't he..._

 

" ***AHEM***  Anyway ! First, I'll show you kids how it's done !"

 

In a attempt to gain his respect back, Iori-sensei took some steps back, and put a gu- no, an evoker out of his pocket, and pointed it towards his head.

 

"Watch this !  **Trismegistus**   **!!** "

 

A gunshot like sound resonnated, and his eyes lighted red, the air got WAY hotter, Yosuke was feeling weak in the legs and a blue symbol appeared on the ground at Iori-sensei's feet, and more importantly, a giant red Persona with wings appeared above him, it was definitely on another level.

 

"TAH-DA-DA-DA ! Feast your eyes on my Persona ! Cool huh ?"

 

This thing felt way more powerful that any Persona Yosuke as seen before. And more importantly, the thing stayed and felt, THERE. Like, you could touch it or something. It was completely different from the Personas that apeared for two seconds the time of a skill before disappearing. Iori-sensei then said (his Perona still behind him) :

 

"Come on kiddo your turn !

 

Yosuke then stepped up and caught a glimpse of his classmate wispering at each other. He saw Yu, Chie, Yukiko and Teddie looking at him with more or less encouraging looks.

He started to focus like Yu showed before.

 

Deep breath. He should focus on a sensation like he did before. Let's take the wind again.

Focus.

He felt a gentle breeze on his face and coursing through his hair, he reached out to feel every last part of his body, head to toe.

The breeze is getting stronger, keep up.

 

He planted his feet harder in the ground, and took another deep breath.

He slowly opened his eyes.

 

At that precise instant, he felt weak.

He started to drop.

But he said to himself :

 

_No, I'm doing it now._

 

He put his hand on the ground to catch himself mid-fall. And threw himself backawrds in a twirl, grabing a blue card he faintly saw.

He felt his hand and his soul caught on fire.

A hurricane was raging inside his heart,

and let it out in a scream who pierced his throat :

 

" _ **JIRAYIA**_ _ **!!!!** "_

 

He could the entire world shake. His mind was like blowned by a tornado and he continued screaming.

He had his eyes opened but couldn't see, he was supposed to be on the ground but he couldn't feel it, it was supposed to be hot but all he could feel was the wind.

 

When his scream died, he blinked and saw it,

His other self Jirayia.

Then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm tired. I litteraly wrote this after a 4h french exam.  
> I'm sorry it's a bit short, it was supposed to be fused with the previous one.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed !
> 
> Oh and Happy Valentines. (damn i totaly forgot about it)


	9. Afterwards and aftersmiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that quite impressive first time summoning, time to pick up the pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING LATE I AM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY  
> I was really REALLY busy since I prioritize my studies and sleep and I REALLY needed both and I'm probably going to need it more, and I didn't want to force a bad chapter out of me and have it come out real shitty, I'm all for quality over quantity.  
> I don't think anybody was waiting for me to make the next one, but here it is ! (my most sincere apologise for the wait)

Yu had to admit and has admitted :

 

Yosuke looked _hella_ cool.

 

The fact that he had glowing green eyes and was floating in mid-air was maybe a bit scary for others, but extremely impressive.

Yu could remember clearly when Yosuke stopped screaming and was standing up, eyes glowing and his Persona standing behind him as wind was blowing from every direction. Even if it was for a split second, he looked so... Awakened and determined.

 

...

 

And kinda hot.

 

Still couldn't believe that he thought about that. But he did, so here.

 

Yu always knew he found both female and male attractive, there was no use denying that thought.

And Yosuke IS good looking as well as  _really_ cute and-

Let's stop right there it doesn't matter right now.

 

When Yosuke collapsed, Iori-sensei transported him on  his shoulders to the infirmary himself, Yu asked if he could come along and keep an eye on Yosuke's condition which sensei allowed him to.

Along the way there, Iori-sensei said that he thought Yosuke's awakening to be impressive, awakenings can be pretty violent sure, but rarely to this level. It actually maked him feel proud (it also reminded him of memories of his own first summoning) ! It showed a lot of promise, Yu couldn't wait to tell Yosuke all of that.

 

But he had to wait tommorow for that, Yosuke slept all the time at the infirmary, the awakening wore him out, Yamagishi-sensei said it's often like this, she said Yu could visit him tommorrow and they will probably have to move Yosuke's things to his new dorm, after all, it's kind of obvious Yosuke's the wind type.

The type who is both weak and has the advantage over Yu's, how ironic.

When he was going back to the Electric Dorm, he saw Rise along the way, who apparently was on her way to reject a poor soul who slid a note in her mail box (there's a mail box next to your door where you must put your name on once you've installed yourself, it's a for both letters your relatives wants to give you or official papers the school distribute), they chatted for a bit and he told about Yosuke's awakening, and also Kanji and Naoto are in the same class as her and it seems they are getting along ! He also asked her to update them about the awakening. After this nice exchange, they said their goodbyes and Yu made his way into his room.

 

As expected, his room was as clean as clean could be. Books on the shelf (as well as some figures), desk organised aside from some paper cranes and bed perfectly made.

He changed into his pajamas, relaxed himself and was ready for a good night sleep. After all, he's got some good news to tell tommorow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He checked in his mailbox the next morning, ironically, it was his turn to get a love letter.

 _Already ?_ He thought. He really didn't want to call those  _annoying_ since it's another person's feelings, but he remembered weeks where every. single. day. he had to reject somebody and see them run off in tears or yelling : "You're horrible !" or "I hate you !" or rant about how he supposedly thinks he's "too good for them". The best days was the ones where those people actually showed some understanding and responded politely and nicely, he hoped this would also be the case for this one, people mature as they age isn't it ?

 

He woke up early today, since he needs to get Yosuke, he made his way to the infirmary, and was greeted by Yamagishi-sensei on a computer. She's this early here and working ? Yu couldn't help but respect her for her devotion at work. He asked if it was okay to wake Yosuke up, she was pretty sure he has recovered by now so she gaved him the A-okay, as long as he's not being rough about it.

 

Yosuke was still asleep, Yu felt a bit guilty about waking him up, he looked really peacefull, but all good things have to end.

He gently shaked his shouler without being rough while wispering his name, he would be lying if he said it wasn't a bit embarrassing, but it was also a bit satisfying.

From up close, he could see that Yosuke had some tiny freckles, but they're really hard to see, there was no way he could have noticed them. It's kinda cute.

He continued shaking but nothing happened, so Yu shaked him a _liiiiitle_ bit harder while talking a _liiiiitle_  bit louder, and was greeted by :

 

"Mmh... Just five more minutes...

\- Wakey wakey cards and windy. I know it's Saturday but you've got things to do.

\- Ur... Yu ? Whatcha doing here...?

\- You're in the infirmary and I've come to wake you up, and like I said you need to wake up, you probably need to pack your things for your new dorm.

\- My new dorm...? Wha-"

 

There was a little moment of silent after that, probably the time the info goes up to the brain.

 

"Oh crap, that's right ! What happened ?! Wait it's Saturday ???" As he said that he immediatly got up.

\- "After your awakening, you passed out and you slept the rest of the day. There is no class the week-end but you better wrap up your things, they're going to make you move probably.

\- Oh crap I completely forgot about that ! I need to go- Um, Yamagishi-sensei ?" From the other side of the room, she turned around and said :

\- "Yes Hanamura-kun ?

\- Can I go ? I need to change dorms I think...

\- Of course you can go ! I'm telling the other teachers about you awake and prepared for the moving, just don't push yourself too hard.

\- Thank you sensei ! And by the way Yu...

\- Yes ?

\- "Wakey wakey cards and windy" ? _REALLY_ ?"

 

They both bowed and made their leave, as Yosuke showed the way of what will be his old dorm, he asked :

 

"Sooo did I looked cool ?

\- Uh ?

\- The awakening ! Was I cool ? Please tell me I was cool.

\- Yes you were. More than I expected I might ad.

\- Awesome ! And you were right ! It felt freaking awesome ! I feel like a weight as been lifted off my shoulders... It's so cool !

\- So was it worth it ?

\- Hell yeah !!!

\- Good to hear, Iori-sensei said you were really impressive, he was really proud. And also, how do you feel being a wind-type ?

\- Well... I feel kinda... Like, lighter ? I feel like I could run at 100mph and jump super high kinda... It's hard to explain !

\- I can understand, when it was me, I felt really strong and quick. And your Persona ?

\- My Persona ? Yeah his name's Jiraya ! That's a cool name right ?

\- Jiraya ? Um... That's a ninja who could transform into a frog in a legend, I think your Persona looks the part, you don't have to be jealous of my "Grey Robot Samurai" anymore.

\- Nope. Because now, I have **Disco Ninja Frog**.

\- Disc- _oh. my. god_."

 

They walked all the way laughing like idiots.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yu had anticipated that the room will be kind of a mess, but how Yosuke could tell which thing was at which place is pretty surprising. They started doing "piles" of things that would go together and putting them in cardboard boxes, since you are supposed to move to the "Elemental" dorms as soon as you know your Persona-type, the school asked to keep the boxes for the second move. Yu remembered Teddie saying that he packed his things into the cardboard boxes, and left them for the staff to transport it into a Ice Dorm that wasn't taken. And while he was goinf through his school day, one of the teachers gaved him his new key with his new number on it (he gave back the old as well).

The school isn't pulling back any punches, it's extremely organised. Almost a bit scary.

As they were packing, Yosuke said :

 

"Wait, since I'm moving I need to take the letters from the mailbox- wait I need to change too, can you give 5 minutes ?

\- Sure."

 

He picked some clothes from one of the piles and made his way into the bathroom, meanwhile Yu continued the packing up prorcess.

He picked up one of the empty boxes and saw "FRAGILE" written on it.

 

"Yosuke ?

\- Yeah ?" He could still hear his voice from the bathroom, they were talking more loudly.

\- What goes in the "FRAGILE" box ?

\- Oh, um... L-Lemme take care of that one."

 

Yu put the box back, and almost on cue, Yosuke left the bathroom with his new clothes. He put his previous clothes in the corresponding box, and opened the front door to take care of the mailbox.

Yosuke had your average teenager stuff, comics and manga, magazines, a LOT of CDs (which isn't that surprising considering the brunette wears headphones 24/7), but he had way more stuff than Yu brought here. His room felt maybe a bit emptier compared to all of the colorfull thingies in Yosuke's. He also found a big package of notes about Personas, and also books about it. He heard Chie and Yukiko say that Yosuke's grades were average, but he definitely has some interest in that subject.

As Yu was taking a pile of disk next to the closet, he heard something slipping off like something about to fall, with good reflexes, he turned around and caught whatever was about to fall, he had caught a handle, it was a guitar, an yellow and white electric guitar.

Yu couldn't help but picking it up, the back of the handle had those marks of when you're holding something for pretty long and your hands left some sort of inprint.

He looked at where the guitar originaly was and saw a pile of music sheets.

Once again on cue, Yosuke entered the room and walked a bit fast next to Yu saying :

 

"Gimme that, I-I'll take care of it.

 

Yu gaved him the guitar and he could see Yosuke checking it. He made his way to the closet and took what was probably it's case.

 

"Sorry Yu, it's kinda embarrassing...

\- I don't think it is.

\- But, like, every guy plays guitar and it's always for picking up girls and stuff...

\- I don't.

\- You... don't think it's lame ?

\- Why would I ?"

 

There was only silence after that, only the noise of the zipper of the case.

 

\- "R-Really ?

\- Yes really."

 

Yosuke got up, and put the guitar in it's case aside. He took the CDs Yu had piled up and putted them in a box, followed by the sheets that were next to the guitar.

Yu could feel it. It was something private and intimate, Yosuke was scared, Yu couldn't really understand why. He liked music, he had a guitar and music sheets, what is the wrong in that ? Was he afraid he would found it "lame" ? He has turned silent. They were maybe something deeper, but if it's private, it would be rude to ask about that.

Nonetheless, Yu couldn't help but ask :

 

"Are you okay ?"

 

Still a bit of silence.

 

\- "Yeah, sorry ! There's not many people who know about all of that ya know ? Sorry for making things awkward !"

 

He turned around with a big smile on his face. It didn't take a genius to know that he forced himself to act cheerfull sometimes.

But here, Yu knew, that he was genuinely was happy.

And it made Yu happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's maybe a bit short, but I'm ready to write the next chapter ! Watching anime gave me a boost, even if it still took me 3 days to write that '^^  
> Sorry it took so long ! My studies slowed me down, and I got into another fandom too...  
> Still funny to me how I got to the P4 fandom "the gayest game ever" to the MMX one : "gay robot hell"  
> I'm really picking up my things don't I ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
